Our Crazy Life
by chocolate rules333
Summary: This is just a story a wrote about Percy and Annabeth's wedding and life together. Its cheesy, I know but give it a chance besides I only write cheesy stuff because its awesome. I tried to make it comical. I don't care if you hate it. Percabeth
1. Our Engagement

I looked toward the horizon. _Today's the day, today's the day_, I thought as I touched the ring in my pocket. _Wait yesterday was the day, well now today is, oh gods_, I argued with myself in my head. I had been trying to propose to my girlfriend for the past three weeks but, let's face I'm a chicken, an invincible chicken. Yah, well invincibility didn't give me courage in the romance department.

I was walking toward the beach at camp half blood, see we half bloods still come here during the summer even though we are too old for summer camp. We are counselors, we work here, and truth is camp half blood is the only place demi-gods feel at home no matter what age we are.

Annabeth had just graduated from college this year. She's an architect; her dream job and already has started a good career. I had graduated from community college a few years earlier but I still didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life. Truth is I wanted to work at camp half blood my whole life but I wasn't sure if Annabeth approved of that idea.

I saw Annabeth at sitting at the beach watching the horizon. I smiled, "Hey, Wise Girl."

She jumped, "Gods, Percy you've got to quit doing that!"

I laughed; _ask her now,_ a little voice in my head chimed in.

I summoned my courage and said, Um, ud, hub, ubbub." _Oh__**, **__gods._

"What?" Annabeth looked at me as if I was going mental, which I admit, maybe I was. "Do you have something to say to me, Seaweed Brain," she asked. As she said this her eyes sparkled.

"Um, well," then I came out and said it, "Annbetha you me marry will?" Well, I sort of said it. Then I fumbled and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

I looked at her and could tell she was trying not to laugh. "You can't ever make anything easy for me, can you?"I asked.

"You know I can't, I thought you would be getting used to that by now," Annabeth answered. Then she smiled and put the ring onto her finger. "And yes, Seaweed Brain, of course I'll marry you." Then she kissed me. When we broke apart she grabbed onto my hand and started to drag me towards camp.

"Where are we going?" I asked stupidly. I was still kind of dazed from the fact that she said yes to _me_ and I was asking idiotic questions.

"To tell everyone the news," she answered. Then she rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Well, yah, but who should we tell first?" I asked

"Um well," but that question was answered when we ran into Clarisse.

"Clarisse, guess what?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Did he?"Clarisse asked.

"He did!"Annabeth squealed.

"Oh gods, Annabeth I'm so happy for you," said Clarisse as she embraced Annabeth. If you're wondering why Clarisse is being so nice to Annabeth it is because some time since my sixteenth birthday she and Annabeth became close friends. Clarisse still resents me though, which can explain the fact that she turned around and punched me on the shoulder as hard as she could. It would have hurt if I wouldn't have been invincible. "Punk," Clarisse said.

"Clarisse," I answered.

"Clarisse you have to be a bride's maid in the wedding, okay," Annabeth said, smiling with amusement.

"Of course I w…," she was interrupted by a loud crash. "Oh gods if Kevin broke his bunk in half again," she snarled. A loud scream came from the Ares cabin followed by crashes and booms that sounded like explosions. "Congrats Annabeth but I better go see what is going on."

"Bye, Clarisse," Annabeth said as she laughed hysterically.

Next we told Rachel, the oracle, who had also become a good friend of Annabeth's. She would also be a bride's maid. We then told Juniper and my half brother, Tyson the Cyclops. He was over eight feet tall now but, Hades, this was not going to be a normal wedding and there was no way his huge size would prevent him from being a groom's man. He was so happy that he picked me and Annabeth off the ground and hugged us so hard he almost suffocated us both.

We then went to Iris message people. I through a drachma in to a rainbow and said, "Oh great Iris accept this offering," I said. Grover appeared in the rainbow. He was in the middle of a forest.

He jumped, "Oh, Hi Percy, Annabeth what's" Then he saw the ring and stammered. "Percy, you and Annabeth are finally getting married?"

Annabeth laughed, "Of course Grover. You seem happy."

Grover looked ecstatic, "Well, you guys are getting married. Your my best friends, I'm so happy for you two."

I blushed, "Yah, and G-man you're my best man."

Grover looked stunned, "Percy, I'm honored but why me?"

I laughed, "Cause, you're my best friend G-man."

Grover smiled and looked around, "I'm sorry guys but I'm kind of"

"It's okay Grover we know you are busy and we have plenty more people to contact," Annabeth said, cutting him off.

"Well congrats you two," he said smiling.

"Bye Grover," Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

Grover disappeared and we decided to tell Thalia next, considering she would be the maid of honor. A young girl appeared in the rainbow.

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth called.

Artemis looked up, "Why are you…," then she saw Annabeth's ring. She sighed, "A perfectly good maiden wasted," she said and starred at me as if I was a disease. "I suppose you would like to speak to Thalia, though."

"Yes, and thank you Lady Artemis," Annabeth said smiling.

Artemis sighed again and halfheartedly said "Congrats, I suppose."

She disappeared and Thalia stood in her place. Annabeth, Percy, what's wrong? Artemis said this was an urgent matter." She looked fierce and angry but when she saw the ring her expression softened. "Oh, so Percy finally proposed. I told you he would eventually, Annabeth."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain," Thalia said but she winked at Annabeth as she said it.

"What?" I asked again.

"Well, it took you long enough," Thalia said, shaking her head.

I was about to protest but Annabeth cut in, "Well that doesn't matter now anyway, Thalia. I wanted to ask you to be the maid of honor."

Thalia nodded. I knew since she was a hunter of Artemis so she didn't particularly like weddings but she liked Annabeth more and I knew she'd agree to it. She smiled "Of course, why wouldn't I?" A horn blew loudly in the distance. Thalia frowned, "Sorry guys I've got to go,"

"Bye, Thalia," we said.

"Bye," she answered and her face faded away.

We then Iris messaged our mortal parents. My mom was very happy and invited us over for dinner. Dr. Chase looked really proud of his daughter. Last we contacted Nico who would be my third groom's man. He laughed at me and Annabeth but said he wouldn't miss it.

After we finished Iris messaging I realized something.

"Annabeth, do you think we have to invite the gods," I asked.

Annabeth pursed her lips, "We'll have to send them all invitations, yes, but I doubt they'll come."

I nodded it, made perfect sense. Then, suddenly I felt a strange presence outside. Like an aura of wisdom and an aura of the ocean. "It couldn't be?" I said. I looked at Annabeth. She was as surprised as I was. She shrugged and pushed the door open. A man and a woman stood outside. The man had my black hair and green eyes. The woman had Annabeth's stormy grey eyes-Poseidon and Athena. They didn't look happy.

"Um… Hi Mother, Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said nervously.

"Um… Don't get me wrong Father, Lady Athena I'm honored you came but what are you doing here," I asked.

Athena huffed, "You know perfectly well why we are here." She sighed at the puzzled expressions on our faces. "Your wedding," which I admit was pretty obvious.

"Mother, how did you and Lord Poseidon find out about our wedding?"

Poseidon spoke this time, "Artemis told us," he didn't seem happy about this at all.

"We were going to tell you Father but we didn't want to bother you," I stated.

"Well we deserve to know," Athena sounded angry too.

"We'll both be coming to your wedding," Athena said. "The gods will plan it and set it up. It will be on June 10th of next year.

"Why such a long wait, Mother?" Annabeth asked.

"It will give you enough time to realize your horrible mistake of marrying _that_," Athena said while looking at me in disgust.

"Do you approve Father?" I asked

He sighed, "I'll get over it, besides I love a good party," my father answered me matter- of -factly. "Oh, and I forgot to mention you have to invite all the gods and goddesses."

"Yah we were already going to invite them," Annabeth answered. "Will they come?" she asked.

"Most will," Athena answered.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Most gods don't get personally invited to a lot of weddings and gods and goddesses love to party!" Poseidon exclaimed.

Athena huffed beside him and rolled her eyes. "Well, most do anyway," Poseidon said. He shouldn't have said that. Athena's face got really angry. She looked like a lion ready to pounce but before she said or did anything they disappeared in a burst of light.

"So much for having a small wedding," Annabeth said.

"We are going to have a crazy wedding that the gods and goddesses put together and there is nothing we can do about it," I stated. It was a little overwhelming.

"Yah," Annabeth said. "Oh gods, this is going to be crazy!"

"Yep, we should probably start the couple thousand invitations now," I said sadly.

She laughed, "Oh, Seaweed Brain, I love you,"

I laughed too, "I love you too Annabeth." Then I happily kissed my fiancé.


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or any of the characters. **

Chapter 2: The Wedding

I woke up early one morning and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Today was June 10th, wait June 10th? Today's my wedding day?! Don't get me wrong I didn't forget the date but it had come so fast. I'd keep telling myself I had more time, but now it was here. The worst part was I had completely wasted yesterday all together by sleeping. Why, you may ask. Well, the day before was my bachelor party and Grover decided to make it a blowout one. He invited practically every man we know. Well, we may have had too much to drink and towards the end Nico was making out with the waitress and Grover and Chris Rodriguez were singing "Sweet Caroline" on the top of their lungs into the microphone. And that is just what I remember. I have a feeling we had done worse things than that but I could worry about that later. Today was my wedding day. I hurried to get ready because Grover would pick me up soon. Our wedding was at noon; only five hours from now. I thought about the fact that tonight I would be a married man. It made me extremely happy but it was still kind of a scary thought. I sat on my couch and prayed to the gods that everything would be alright, I'm not sure if all of them heard me.

It was eleven-fifty-nine and I was standing nervously at the end of the isle. On one side of the church sat my mom, Paul Blofis , Annabeth's stepmom and mortal brothers, Chris Rodriguez, the Stoll brothers, all the other people that currently go to camp halfblood or had been going there when Annabeth and I had, the party ponies, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary(I know she is a giant hellhound and all, but if all the gods/goddesses were coming so could she), a few dozen giant trees because Juniper and her friends wanted to come, all the satyrs and naiads from camp halfblood, and other miscellaneous people who we invited. On the other side of the church sitting in golden pews were the Olympians and the minor gods. Zeus sat in the front with Poseidon and Athena at his sides. Aphrodite, Apollo, Hestia, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Hades (what the *#%*# is he doing here, doesn't he stay in the Underworld at all times except for the winter solstice), Persephone, Demeter, Artemis, her hunters (all but Thalia), Hephaestus, Nemesis, and most of the other minor gods. All in all it was at least a couple thousand people/gods/centaurs/other were sitting in the pews. Yeah, this wasn't exactly a small wedding. Don't ask me how they all fit in just one temple; it must have been godly magic or something. Hera, goddess of marriage and Hymen, god of marriage stood behind me. They would be the ones to bless our marriage. Everyone and everything was ready to go, ready for the big event. The march started.

The first to come down the aisle were Tyson and Clarisse. Tyson had somehow shrunken to normal human size and wore a suit. Clarisse wore a long, light blue bride's maid dress that she normally wouldn't have been caught dead in. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she was even wearing makeup. Wow, she must really like Annabeth. The fact that it was a wedding procession didn't stop Clarisse from giving me one of her traditional I hate you looks, which I returned with a nod. Tyson was grinning from ear to ear and I thought he may explode from excitement. They both took their places on either side of me. Next down the aisle were Nico and Rachel. Nico wore a suit like Tyson and me. He had a strange unreadable expression on his face until he noticed his dad in the pews and then he stood up noticeably straighter. Rachel had her hair up in a bun like Clarisse and wore the perfect amount of makeup. The light blue bride's maid dress looked really nice on her. She smiled brightly at me and then she and Nico took their places beside Clarisse and Tyson. Last down the aisle came my best man and the maid of honor; Grover and Thalia. Grover wore a suit like all the men but he wouldn't break his oath not to wear fake feet or a hat to hide his horns. I'm not quite sure if the few mortals at our wedding noticed or not. They probably didn't, considering a satyr wasn't the weirdest thing at our wedding. Thalia normally looked like fifteen year old girl since she was an almost immortal huntress but she looked a lot older with all the makeup. Her hair, which she had grown much longer since she had become a huntress, was tied back in a bun like the other bride's maids. She wore the same light blue dress and I have to admit I'd never seen Thalia looking so nice. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Apollo smile at her and wink. Artemis saw him too. She elbowed him in the gut. Thalia and Grover took their places next to the rest of the wedding party. Grover winked at me and Thalia smiled. The music stopped and then it changed. I began to shake even more uncontrollably. There was a loud chorus of gasps as Annabeth and Dr. Chase came out from behind the doors.

Annabeth looked beautiful, I mean she always looks beautiful but that day she was drop dead gorgeous. It was hard to stop myself from hyperventilating right then and there. She wore a strapless dress. The top part had beads on the edges. It had a bow on the back and embroidered roses on the skirt. The dress's long train had rows of beads on it. I won't ever be able to describe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tied back perfectly in a bun with braids and curls. She had just the right amount of makeup. A veil hung half way down her back. She was smiling nervously at me and I smiled back. I heard my mom crying in the front row but I couldn't take my eyes off Annabeth nor did she take her eyes off me. When she and Dr. Chase reached the end of the aisle Annabeth awkwardly embraced her father. I could have sworn she was crying. When she took my hand all of my nerves left. I had never felt so happy. We walked over to Hera and Hymen. Hera smiled. I was very happy. Hymen and Hera said the greeting. Everything was going according to plan. But then Hymen said a few simple words that had the power to end my perfect day. "Is there anyone here who has any reasons these two should not be wed?"

_Oh, gods, who added that line to the wedding_? I looked around nervously and sure enough my dad, Athena, and Artemis were all standing up. They all shouted angrily towards Hymen. Hymen sighed, "Now, now folks one at a time." I looked towards Annabeth. She had a look of horror on her face.

Poseidon spoke first, "No offense but a daughter of Athena marrying my son, how embarrassing,"

"True, true," Hymen agreed.

Athena snarled, "You're embarrassed?" she asked. "My daughter could do so much better than that stupid scumbag you call a son," she growled. "In fact I….," but she was cut off by a loud growl from the row behind them. Athena and Poseidon sat down quickly, their expression angry but it was clear that they wouldn't stand up again because a furious and twelve foot tall Aphrodite stood behind them.

"Do you not realize how hard I worked on this romance for you to just break it up!" she said in an angry voice. "But neither of you care about my work, you decide to just ruin something I have worked years on. You've always done this. Ruined love I've put all my attention to without even caring or asking 'Hmm…, what will Aphrodite think? Not this time!" she said as she grew another ten feet. I was surprised she didn't break through the ceiling, but again godly magic. Aphrodite then turned to Artemis. "Why are you still standing up, little huntress?" Aphrodite mocked, growing yet another ten feet. As Aphrodite said this I saw Thalia

"She was a perfectly good maiden but now she's gone SHE'S GONE!!! I will never _ever_ support this. I don't care how hard you worked on this. You ruin the minds of every maiden I try to recruit and then _this_ happens!" Artemis said as she grew so that she stood, nose to nose, with Aphrodite.

"Ruin the minds? I save the poor girls you try to recruit for your little club. They waste their entire lives and miss out on so much. I mean seriously, Artemis, can't you see these two were meant for each other?" Aphrodite shot back.

"Bring it," Artemis said.

"Um, girls," Hera warned but it was too late.

"Look away!" someone shouted and we did just in time as the two goddesses burst into their eternal forms. I heard loud crashes and booms as the goddesses fought. "Girls, you are not to fight here, now STOP!!!" I heard Hera yell. There were a few more crashes and then silence. I looked back. Nothing seemed to have changed except for the fact that Aphrodite and Artemis were now in human size and seated on either side of the pews, both with irritated looks on their faces. Hera smiled at me. "Now, after that little interruption we can continue with the wedding," she said sweetly.

There were no more interruptions during the ceremony. It went by in a blur. Hera and Hymen read us the vows and we both answered 'I do.' We hadn't wrote our own vows because the Olympians had insisted on us using the traditional vow, and you can't argue with what the Olympians want, well this whole wedding defied what some of the Olympians wanted but we had Aphrodite on our side and the fact that the Olympians couldn't resist throwing a blowout party. We exchanged rings and I heard my mom crying even louder from the pews. All through the wedding I could feel myself getting more and more excited. Finally, Hymen and Hera said the closing words together, "We bless your marriage and pronounce you man and wife."

"You may kiss the bride," Hera said. I leaned in and kissed Annabeth. She was smiling with excitement and relief, I have to admit, I felt the same way. The crowd erupted with excited cheers as we kissed, well all except for the loud groan from Athena, the sad sigh from my father, and the irritated hiss of Artemis. When we pulled away the applause got even louder. I heard Aphrodite say something like Aw… true love while she pretended to tear up. My mom was still crying, a look of pure joy on her face.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson," Hera said happily. I was laughing and so was Annabeth. With that I took her arm and we raced down the aisle. When we got outside we were immediately trampled by Grover and Thalia who pulled us into tight embraces.

"Congrats guys, I'm so happy for you!" Grover said as he switched from hugging me to Annabeth.

"Congratulations, Annabeth," Thalia said as she stopped embracing Annabeth so Grover could. Then she turned to me, "You too, Seaweed Brain," she said as she punched me, playfully on the shoulder. She was smiling but for one split second I could have sworn her expression switched to one that said, 'If you hurt her I'll kill you.'

Rachel hugged us both at once. "I'm so happy for you two!" she said. Her voice shook as if she was trying not to cry.

Nico smiled at us, hugged Annabeth, and gave me a high five. "Congrats guys!" he said. Then he said a little more quietly, "I might be a little late for the reception."

"Why?" we asked together.

"You'll see soon enough," Nico said as his eyes gleamed, mischievously.

I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged but seemed to forget about it when Clarisse embraced her. "Congratulations, Wise Girl," she said. She then punched me hard, although it didn't hurt of course. She walked away without a word and I smiled, knowing some things would never change.

Tyson picked Annabeth and me up in a huge embrace, I guess once he left the temple he was back to normal size. Annabeth laughed as Tyson rambled out something like this, "Percy, is married to Annabeth hahaha hehee!!"

I laughed, "Thanks big guy". We must have stood there for an hour as our family and friends congratulated us. Athena, Poseidon, and Artemis walked right by us as if we weren't there but everyone else embraced, shook our hands, gave me an evil glare, in Ares's case, or at least said, "Well, you could at least never come back to camp," in Dionysus's case. My mom hugged me and Annabeth tightly and even Dr. Chase awkwardly embraced us.

After that we still couldn't go to the reception yet because it was picture time. The gods had hired a magical photographer that they were in control of. We had to take about a million pictures; Annabeth and I, Us with her family, the Olympians, every god and goddess separately (even Artemis, Athena, and Dad even though they didn't look at us), my family, the wedding party and on it goes. By the time we were done we were done my cheek bones hurt from smiling, I was exhausted, and I was starving. "I never want to take another picture in my life," I told Annabeth.

She laughed, "I don't either, but just think, in an hour we'll be in camp halfblood at the reception." Annabeth was right. Almost everyone else was already there, setting up. Together with Clarisse, Tyson, Rachel, Thalia, and Grover (they'd been the last one to get their pictures taken with us and we would travel together to the reception, Nico had to go get the 'surprise') we walked toward a group of pegusai. Blackjack whinnied _Hey, boss Congratulation! How was the wedding?_

"Great Blackjack, take us to the reception,"

_Okay, boss let's go! _

As Annabeth and I got on Blackjack I noticed that Blackjack had a 'Just Married' sign tied to his tail. I laughed at that.

Everyone else got onto another pegasus. Thalia reluctantly got on hers and closed her eyes as we took off. As we begun to soar towards the reception I decided that this was the perfect time to regain my energy. I leaned down and closed my eyes. Annabeth laughed.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," she said as she gently stroked my hair. With that I fell into a dreamless sleep as my wife, my friends, and I soared towards the reception.

**I'm sorry if you hate this story because I know its not very good with numerous clichés, OOC's, and an overused plot but I seriously like it this way. I wouldn't change a single bit of it and I'm having a great time writing this. Send mean reviews if you like, I don't mind, but if you refrain from doing so I'll be happier- LOL If you do like this send suggestions, although I can't promise I'll use them. Thx **


	3. The Reception

**Hey, People! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm having so much fun writing this story! Enjoy the story and if you don't, don't read. Oh yeah, and I don't own PJO or anything to do with it. Now, here is our feature presentation.**

Chapter 3: The Reception

I was awoken from my cat nap by loud cheering. Annabeth shook me awake. "Get up, lazy head, we're here," she roused. I jumped up with excitement, instantly wide awake. Annabeth and I gasped together as Camp Halfblood came into view. I heard my wedding party gasp too. On the ground was a huge group of a couple hundred tables, each with a group of ten people or mythological for the matter, which were screaming and waving their arms in excitement. I recognized most of them as our friends we had invited to the wedding. The few mortals that we had invited hadn't been allowed to come all except Rachel, who isn't quite mortal anymore, and our parents who the Olympians had allowed to be a special exception for the occasion. The gods and goddesses themselves sat separate from everyone else around three huge King Arthur themed round tables. They were made of pure gold and were glowing softly, like a relaxing nightlight. Aphrodite waved to us with a cute smile from the table and then glanced towards an enormous dance floor with a disco ball hanging in midair. I gaped at it and then saw that the head table that Annabeth, our wedding party, and I would sit at was right beside. It had lanterns draping down from it and it looked really nice especially under the soft light of the full moon. I also noticed that several of the tables were still empty. I wondered who was late. Blackjack and the other pegasuai landed just out of view of the reception. We went into the Big House. Aphrodite had insisted that we enter the reception with our partners because it was traditional. Then I realized Nico wasn't here yet which could be a problem because Nico had to enter with the wedding party or Aphrodite would have a fit. Just as I was starting to worry Nico and Hades appeared right next to us.

"Hey guys, I guess I'm here just in time," Nico said despite our surprised faces. "So, I guess and you must be dying to know what the surprise is."

Annabeth and I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, of course we are, Nico," I answered him, although I wasn't sure if I really wanted to see what Nico's surprise was.

Nico beamed and waved his hand, "Okay, everybody, come on in," he said. Suddenly a group of shades came out from behind a tree. I realized that these shades were my friends who had died on our adventures. Bianca, Zoe Nightshade, Beckendorf, Silena, so many people others, they were all there. I gawked at them. I saw that Annabeth looked just as surprised and horrified as I was.

"Nico," she said trying to keep her voice calm, "Did you seriously bring a huge group of shades to our wedding?"

Nico laughed, "Well it's a long story but to make a long story short I stopped by Elysium earlier this week, told our old friends about your wedding, and they were dying to come. So, I told Dad and he said that bringing your deceased friends to your wedding was fine with him as long as he didn't have to get you any other presents," he stated.

Hades sighed beside him, "I hate wedding gifts," he mumbled.

Nico laughed again then said a little more quietly, "And, I couldn't afford anything nice for a gift, I hoped you'd like this more." He had a pitiful expression on his face and looked a bit sad.

Annabeth walked forward and hugged Nico. "Thanks, Nico, it will be so great to see our old friends." But I could tell from looking at her face that she was actually creeped out.

I patted Nico on the shoulder then turned to the shades, "Hey guys, glad you could come." They all began talking at once but then Annabeth motioned that it was time for us to enter. "Um… Catch up with you guys later," I said as Annabeth and I prepared to enter the reception.

Our wedding party, Annabeth, and I lined up. A loud booming voice spoke out of the intercom. "Welcome to the party of the century, the reception celebrating the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson." A loud applause came from outside. "Here is the wedding party! First, Clarisse La Rue and Tyson," the voice announced. Clarisse and Tyson (who was in his normal size) entered to an even louder applause. After a few seconds the voice spoke again, "Next, Rachel Dare and Nico di Angelo!" As Nico and Rachel entered the applause got louder still. "Now, the maid of honor and best man, Grover Underwood and Thalia Grace!" the voice boomed. Grover and Thalia entered and the applause got even more impossibly loud. "Finally, last but certainly not least it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson." The voice practically screamed over the crowd. Annabeth and I entered the reception to an ear splitting applause. People screamed, wolf whistled, and shouted their congratulation. Someone shouted "Kiss her" and before long everybody (except for my dad, Athena, and Artemis of course) was chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss." I leaned in and kissed Annabeth full on the lips and she kissed me back, laughing. Somehow the cheering got even more ear splittingly loud as everybody cheered and wolf whistled. We took our places at the head table in between Thalia and Grover. I turned to Annabeth. "I'm starving, let's eat!" I said over the still extremely loud applause. But, no we couldn't eat yet. Just as I said this, Aphrodite walked onto the dance floor with a microphone in hand.

"Hi, everybody I'm Aphrodite," she said. "I'm the goddess of love but of course you all know that already." She turned towards me and Annabeth and winked. "Now, I have a little surprise for the happy couple. All the Olympians and your loved ones have been working on this ever since I announced you were a couple," as she said this she looked towards the sky. All of a sudden a huge picture of Annabeth and I appeared in the sky. It read 'Wedding Slideshow'. The entire camp was filled with gasps as the slide show began showing pictures of Annabeth and me in our school days, with our friends, baby pictures, with our family, at camp, and many more. It was a beautiful show. It was as if our pictures were part of the stars. When it was over everyone cheered, again, and Aphrodite bowed as if she had been the main event. "Now, I assume you are all rather hungry so let's eat!" she exclaimed. As she said this everyone's plates were filled with their favorite food they wanted and everyone's cups were filled with anything they wanted to drink. My plate was filled with lots of blue food and my cup was filled with blue god bear. Yum, my favorite! Everybody ate relatively quickly with satisfied looks on their faces as if they had just had the best meal ever because everybody had. Thalia and Grover got up and walked over to the microphone. Annabeth gulped beside me.

"Wait, wait, wait, I need to have a word first," said a loud, booming voice. Oh, how wonderful it was Dad. Apparently, he had decided that he didn't need a microphone right now. "Everyone as you probably already know, I am Poseidon, the sea god," Dad said proudly. "Percy I have to tell you that I am embarrassed that you have picked a daughter of Athena to marry as well as disappointed, angry, and frustrated." _Thanks dad._ "I however am not as pathetic as a certain goddess of wisdom and no matter how much I disapprove I give you my blessing."

Across the table Athena was on fire. "You're calling me pathetic!" she screamed, "Just because I have the pride to stick up for what I believe in! I am appalled! I will never support a marriage between my daughter and a son of Poseidon. But, then again I can't have anyone thinking I'm a brat so I suppose I must. You have my blessing but if you hurt her Percy Jackson," with that she gave me a look that made me cringe in terror.

Poseidon glared at her, "You don't trust him, even though he's the hero that saved Olympus?"

Athena laughed, "Poseidon, Poseidon I never truly trust anyone." I could tell that they would burst into their eternal forms at any moment. Hera tried to stop them but she couldn't stop these two as easily as Aphrodite and Artemis.

All of a sudden Zeus got up and shouted, "Silence! It is time for the wedding to continue as planned. Grover, Thalia I believe you have something to say," he announced. Then he turned toward our best friends. I was really surprised that he had stuck up for us and stopped the fight. That seemed so unlike Zeus.

Grover spoke first, "Hey everybody, I'm Grover!'

"And I'm Thalia!"She chimed. "Welcome to the wedding." The entire reception started chanting speech, speech, speech. Thalia laughed, "Okay, okay! Grover first!"

Grover laughed too, "Hello, I'm Grover Underwood. I've known Percy since he was in the sixth grade, even before he knew he was a halfblood and I've known Annabeth even longer," he said and sighed, thoughtfully. "We've all been through a lot together; those were the best years of my life. I remember the first time I realized that Percy liked Annabeth as more than a friend. It was just after they'd rescued me from the cyclops. Annabeth was hurt and I could feel Percy's vibe going crazy. Before they met I'd thought that they would hate each other when did meet. I can't tell you how surprised I was when they became friends and even more surprised when they started dating," he took a breath as the whole crowd laughed. "Now before I'm done I have one picture to share with you guys." I buried my face in hands as he said this. "Here's a picture of Percy burning all of his school books in a bonfire after eighth grade was over. He made me promise to never tell Annabeth because she would kill him if she found out," everyone was still laughing as Annabeth playfully punched me. I was surprised he'd kept that picture. "Congrats, you two and thanks for all the great memories," Grover finished. The entire area was once again filled with applause and Annabeth and I clapped right along with them.

"Alright, alright now it's my turn," Thalia said, an evil grin on her face. Annabeth gulped beside me. "Well I've known Annabeth since she was seven and I've known Percy for a while too. I have to admit I never suspected them to turn out together. In fact, I REALLY hated Percy at first, but now I guess he's okay. I mean, if you won't join the huntresses, Annabeth, I suppose Percy is the only guy I'll trust you to be with." I heard a mix of awes and laughter in the crowd. Then Thalia turned to me. "That however could change very, very easily," she said as she gave me the death glare. "Now, I have something to share with everyone." Yes, she too had a wonderfully incriminating picture. "Here is Annabeth, the beloved bride, just after she discovered a spider in her dorm bunk when I was helping her move into her college dorm." Annabeth had her hand over her mouth laughing. In the picture she was hanging out the window. Her hair was a mess and her shirt had a tear in it. She was giving us her death glare because whoever was taking the picture (Thalia) wouldn't help her back in, rather I supposed Thalia had pulled out the camera and was laughing as she snapped the picture. I laughed and cheered right along with everyone else.

Then Thalia and Grover rose their champagne glasses together. "To the bride and groom!" they exclaimed together. The crowd all raised their glasses too. "To the bride and groom!" they echoed. With that everyone gulped down their champagne and Aphrodite motioned towards the dance floor. It was time for our first dance as husband and wife. _Oh gods, help me!_

Annabeth and I had danced several times before but each time had somehow ended in destruction. The first time I'd tripped over some girl's dress and ended up crashing Annabeth and I into the punch bowl. Just last year at the Stoll brother's joined wedding I had accidently dipped Annabeth into the wedding cake. She had gotten so angry that she threw a slice of it at my face which eventually led to a huge food fight. Yep, you could say I had reason to be nervous. Annabeth nodded to me reassuringly, but I could sense a bit of fear in her expression. We walked on to the huge dance floor. The lights dimmed and the dance floor began to glow. It was a magnificent sight, especially under the light of the moon. Apollo had the microphone and winked at us. He stood on a stage I hadn't noticed before. Why the heck Apollo was singing for our wedding I didn't know but I didn't question it considering he was god of music and all. I took Annabeth in my arms and we prepared for the dance to begin. The music started and then I was completely relaxed. As Apollo sang I had no clue what he was singing since it was in ancient Greek. Well, I could catch the occasional word and all but I couldn't put it together. It was a relaxing and peaceful song that had a nice tune to it. Evidently, Annabeth could understand a lot more of it because she listened intently as we danced, laughing at times and getting close to tears at others. Somehow it relaxed me and kept my feet from making mistakes. I was pretty sure that it was god magic again and was extremely thankful to Apollo for saving me from ruining yet another dance. I watched Annabeth's eyes as we danced. I had never seem them so happy eve when the sad parts came. The song ended before I knew it and everyone was cheering for us yet again. I looked back into Annabeth's eyes. I was surprised to see that she was actually crying.

"Percy, that song was our life story, it- it was beautiful, if you would only had studied harder than maybe you'd have been able to understand it," she said with a slight smirk on her face. She turned to Apollo, "That was so beautiful, Lord Apollo. Thank you, Thank you, How did you find all the time needed to write this?"

Apollo scratched his neck, "Oh… it was no big deal. You deserved a special wedding gift and not many people get their own song written by the god of music," he said proudly. "Now, no need for you to thank me further. On with the ceremony!"

So the reception went on. The next dance was the father, daughter dance which I could tell Annabeth was nervous for. Next I danced with my mom. She cried the whole time and even I got teary eyed too. After that we had our wedding party come out and dance with us. Soon everyone was dancing. The shades apparently had a lot of experience partying, considering they were from Elysium and they party every day. Apollo sang all the songs. Apparently, as god of music he could make himself sound exactly like any band you ever wanted in concert. It was pretty cool(and just a bit disturbing). We danced the chicken dance (Grover had a surprisingly good time dancing this), Thalia and the huntresses led the electric slide, and Nico for some reason screamed the YMCA song (he had had too much to drink already?).

Next it was time to throw the bouquets (for some reason Aphrodite had me throw a bouquet as too, don't ask why). I threw mine and the person who caught it was none other than Nico di Angelo. He seemed really excited to see who he'd dance with. Then it was time for Annabeth to throw her bouquet.

"Artemis, I bet you can't catch it, little sis," Apollo taunted Artemis.

"And why would I want to?" she asked

"I don't know but there's no way you can slow poke," Apollo continued.

"How dare you," Artemis said as her nostrils flared, "Well I ought to," and with that she caught the bouquet. It took her a millisecond to realize what she'd done but once she had she cringed. "I hate you," she said to Apollo. "You wouldn't make me," she said glaring menacingly at Aphrodite.

"I'm sorry dear but those are the rules," Aphrodite answered, her eyes sparkling.

Artemis could tell she wasn't getting out of this one. A shot glass appeared in her hand. "Hit me," she said to Dionysus. He nodded and poured a shot of tequila into her glass. She gulped it down, turned to Nico and said, "Let's get this you annoying fool." Nico nodded nervously, a look of pure terror on his face. I was surprised Artemis didn't turn him into a jack lope, maybe Aphrodite was stopping her from doing that or something, I don't know why.

Next it was time for us to cut the cake. Annabeth and I shoved it into each other's faces. Hephaestus, himself set up a fireworks display that would beat any display you have ever seen. I mean it seriously was amazing. Right in the middle of it Chris Rodriguez proposed to Clarisse. When she said yes we all screamed and cheered for them. Clarisse seemed really happy. I don't remember much after that. I think Grover, Chris, Nico, and I had a shot drinking contest and then it all went blank. It was an awesome night but I had some hangover. The next thing I remember was waking up in our (well the Olympian's) private jet with Annabeth asleep next to me. Zeus's wedding gift to us was that he wouldn't shoot us out of the sky on the plane ride there and back from our honeymoon in Greece. Hera had let us borrow the private jet. I leaned over and kissed Annabeth on the forehead. She stirred and smiled at me. "Morning, Seaweed Brain, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Great," I answered and although I had quite a hangover I did feel awesome because Annabeth and I were finally married and no one had gotten seriously injured. "I can't wait to get to Greece."

"Me neither," she said. Then she laid back and closed her eyes again. I looked out the window and thanked the gods that nothing had gone horribly wrong. I was and am a lucky guy to have such a great life and I have everything I ever wanted. I still had a few unexpected surprises to come though.

**Hey, thanks for reading. If you really hated it all that much why did you read it? I'm still a lot happier if you send only nice reviews with only constructive criticism but if you would like to tell me how much I suck go right ahead. Sorry it has been so long. A major family emergency came up and it kept me busy and off the computer. I don't know when chapter four will come up because I have a lot going on right now but be patient, sorry. I know this sucks but I had a great time writing it!**


End file.
